Zeit vergeht
by Pinke Pommes
Summary: Draco und Harry waren einmal zusammen. Jetzt treffen sie in einer Bar aufeinander. Oneshot.


Titel: Zeit vergeht. Liebe auch.  
Autor: Pinke Pommes  
Disclaimer: Plot meins, Charas JKRs  
Inhalt: Draco und Harry waren einmal zusammen. Jetzt treffen sie in einer Bar aufeinander. Bisschen Smalltalk zwischen den beiden.  
Warnings: Slash.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, was mich ausgerechnet in diese Bar verschlagen hat. Irgendwie hab' ich nicht aufgepasst, als Pansy und Blaise mich hierhin verschleppt haben. 

Überall ist dieser dichte Zigarettenrauch, der in den Augen brennt und kaum Sicht lässt.

Trotzdem haben wir in diesem Nebel dich getroffen. Dich und Weasley und Granger. Ein Blickwechsel zwischen den vieren, und schon waren sie weg. Verschwunden, in eine andere Ecke oder in eine andere Bar. Weg jedenfalls.

Ich bin noch da. Du auch. Du sitzt dort, an dem Tisch, an dem eben noch deine Freunde mit dir saßen, und schaust mich aus großen Augen an.

"Hallo, Harry." sage ich.

"Hallo." sagst du und ziehst an deiner Zigarette. Du trägst auch zu den Rauchschwaden bei, wie so viele andere hier. Wie oft habe ich dir damals gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst?

Die hübsche Kellnerin geht, tanzt fast an uns vorbei. Sie scheint dich zu kennen.

Du rufst ihr zu. Einen weiteren Martini für dich, und irgendein tropisches Saft-Zeugs für mich. Du weißt also noch, dass ich kaum Alkohol trinke.

Ich setze mich auf den Stuhl dir gegenüber.

"Würdest du die bitte ausmachen? Hier drin hängt sowieso alles schon voller Rauch. Ich brauch den nicht auch noch frisch serviert genau vor meiner Nase."

Du lächelst.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann."

Sicher. Einer der Gründe, der vielen, kleinen Gründe, warum das mit uns nicht funktioniert hat. Du konntest nicht mal das Rauchen aufgeben. Weder für deine Gesundheit, noch für mich.

Die bestellten Drinks kommen.

Ich koste. Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Du kennst dich hier aus, das merkt man.

Du rührst deinen Martini nicht an.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragst du.

"Gut." sage ich. Das stimmt. Es geht mir wirklich gut.

"Du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen." fahre ich fort. Das stimmt auch.  
Deine Haare sind verstrubbelt wie eh und je, aber sie machen einen viel ungepflegteren Eindruck. Du hast einen Ein-Tages-Bart. Ich kann nur raten, ob das Absicht ist oder nicht, aber er steht dir nicht. Außerdem hast du Augenringe. Und der Alkohol tut dir nicht gut. Man sieht es nicht, aber ich weiß es.

Du senkst deinen Blick und greifst schließlich doch zu deinem Getränk.

Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe.

"Es ist mir auch schon mal besser gegangen." sagst du.

Ich kann mir denken, was los ist.

"Wie geht's Phil?"

Phil ist der, den du dir geschnappt hast, nachdem es zwischen uns aus war.

"Oh, Phil geht's gut. Der vergnügt sich gerade in Miami mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Idioten."

Das kommt mir bekannt vor.

"Tut mir leid." sage ich, aber es klingt nicht wirklich danach. "Wann habt ihr euch getrennt?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf.

"Vor ein paar Monaten."

Aha.

"Und seither?"

"Nichts Ernstes."

'Nichts Ernstes.' Ich weiß, was das heißt. Einmal da eine Nacht, einmal dort eine Woche. Du hältst es nie lange bei jemandem aus.

"Und du? Im Moment?"

"Single." Ich traue mich, die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil ich weiß, dass du dir keine Hoffnungen mehr machst.

Ich will auch schon lange nichts mehr von dir.  
Das liegt nicht etwa daran, dass du mir nicht mehr gefällst. Ja, du hast wirklich schon mal besser ausgesehen, aber du bist selbst jetzt noch hübsch. Hübscher als die meisten hier drin. Du bist einer der bestaussehendsten Männer, die ich kenne.

Du weißt, dass du mir noch gefällst. Aber du weißt auch, dass es mir mehr um den Inhalt als um die Verpackung geht. Das war schon immer so.

Du bist wie eine Wundertüte. Von außen viel versprechend und geheimnisvoll. Aber der Inhalt ist weniger ansprechend, fast schon billig.

Deine Fähigkeit, zu lieben, könnte man auch mit der einer Wundertüte vergleichen. Sie ist gleich Null. Es scheint, als hättest du deine Liebe verloren, nach und nach. Mit jedem wichtigen Menschen in deinem Leben, der gegangen ist, ist auch ein Stück Liebe verschwunden. Mit deinen Eltern, mit deinem Paten. Mit Dumbledore. Mit Lupin. Mit mir.

Ich habe wirklich nicht lange gebraucht, um dich aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Sicher, anfangs habe ich ständig an dich gedacht. Ich habe an meiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. Aber mit jedem neuen Tag ohne dich ist die Bestätigung gekommen, dass ich dich nicht brauche. Dass ich dich vergessen kann, und dass es nichts bringt, unserer Beziehung nachzuweinen.

"Und generell? Überhaupt nach mir, meine ich."

"Nach dir hatte ich niemanden mehr." Ich überlege. "Wie lange ist das mit uns jetzt her? Ein halbes Jahr?"

Du schaust mich traurig und verwundert an. Dein Blick fragt mich, warum ich das nicht mehr weiß.

Mein Blick sollte dir sagen, dass ich es vergessen habe, weil unsere Beziehung es nicht wert ist, sich an sie zu erinnern.

"Heute sind es genau acht Monate." sagst du leise.

Du klingst verletzt.

Dann lachst du. "Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig." Aber es klingt, als wäre es wichtig für dich. Und dein Lachen ist nicht echt.

Aber die Zeit ist vergangen, und inzwischen ist es mir egal, was dir wichtig ist. Dich hat es auch nie gekümmert, was mir wichtig war.

Ich winke der Kellnerin. Ich muss hier raus. Der Rauch ist nicht auszuhalten. Sie kommt angetrippelt und ich bezahle meinen Drink. Ich will nicht, dass du mich einlädst - wahrscheinlich hattest du es vor, aber ich würde dich auch nicht einladen, und es wäre nicht fair, das umgekehrt von dir zu erwarten.

"Warum gehst du schon?" fragst du.

Ich sehe dich an.

"Ich konnte Zigaretten noch nie leiden."

"Treffen wir uns wieder mal?"

Nein.

"Nicht mit Absicht." Ich bin hart, aber ehrlich.

Du siehst traurig aus.

Ich gebe dir die Hand zum Abschied.

Dann verlasse ich die Bar.

Nein, mit Absicht werden wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Aber sollte ich dir einmal zufällig begegnen, dann werde ich freundlich sein - vielleicht freundlicher als heute.  
Ich werde lächeln.  
Ich hoffe jetzt schon, dass es dir dann besser geht. Besser als heute. Und ich werde dich danach fragen. Aber nicht mehr.

Denn mehr haben wir uns nicht mehr zu sagen.

* * *

Anmerkung: Die erste Slash-Ficition, die ich veröffentliche. Nicht die erste, die ich geschrieben habe. Und bei weitem nicht die beste, meiner Meinung nach. Aber ich hab sie mir grade eben nochmal durchgelesen und mich ganz spontan dazu entschlossen, sie on zu stellen. Soll heißen, wenn ich das System von fanfictionNet kapiere.  
Deswegen auch: Falls irgendwelche Formatierungsfehler auftauchen - ich werde mich bessern . 

Die Ideezu dieser Ficist mir gekommen, während "Du trägst keine Liebe in dir" von Echt im Radio lief. Der Text hat mir gefallen. Jah, ich weiß, ich lasse Draco nur kurz erwähnen, dass Harry keine Liebe mehr hat, obwohl sie im Lied die ganze Zeit davon singen, aber es sollte ja keine Songfic werden.  
Übrigens: Ich habe immer, wirklich immer, Probleme mit dem Titel. Verzeiht mir den also.

Freu mich über Kommis und Kritik.


End file.
